plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Barrel Roller Zombie
For other uses, see Barrel Zombie (disambiguation). (ignores barrel) (destroys barrel; Spikerock can destroy 3 barrels) (damages both the barrel and the zombie) (spawns Spikerocks) See more... |first seen = Pirate Seas - Day 7 |flavor text = Barrel Roller Zombie is part of a super underground secret awesome club. You probably haven't heard about it. Also, his left arm is slightly longer than his right arm.}} Barrel Roller Zombie is the eighth zombie encountered in Plants vs. Zombies 2’s Pirate Seas. He crushes plants using his barrel. When the barrel is destroyed, two Imp Pirate Zombies will jump onto both adjacent lanes or occasionally the water, if the barrel is destroyed next to water. The barrel can be destroyed instantly by Spikeweeds, Spikerocks, Bamboo-shoots, and Cacti (although it will destroy them in the process) when rolling over them or it can be thrown into the water by a Spring Bean if adjacent to a lane with water. This can save the player a lot of hassle by quickly destroying the barrel, but it also releases the two Imps inside, except for Spring Bean's case. Almanac entry Overview The barrel absorbs 1100 damage per shot. It degrades upon absorbing 380, 740, and 1100 damage per shot. After absorbing 1100 damage per shot, two Imp Pirate Zombies will come out adjacent to the row where the barrel is on or into the water. The Barrel Roller Zombie absorbs only 190 damage per shot and change his appearance upon absorbing 95 damage per shot. When he dies, the barrel will stop moving and after a while, it will pop by itself and release its two Imps. Weaknesses *Plants ignoring the barrel: lobbed-shot plants, Acidic Citrus, Magic-shroom *Plants that can instantly destroy the barrel: Spikeweed, Spikerock, Cactus, Bamboo-shoot *Plants that can attack both the barrel and zombie: area-of-effect plants *Plants attacking from behind: Split Pea, Starfruit, Rotobaga, Celery Stalker *Plants which can detach the zombie from the barrel: Spring Bean, Chard Guard, Primal Peashooter *Plants which can disable his pushing ability: Shrinking Violet, Enforce-mint *Jalapeno can destroy the barrel and the Imps will not come out. Encounters ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Player's House: Piñata Party and "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 7 Pirate Seas: Days 7, 8, 10, 12, 14, 16, 17, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 32, 33, 34, 35, and Dead Man's Booty Dark Ages: "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 5 Modern Day: Days 1, 32, 35, and Highway to the Danger Room (portal only) ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Player's House: Premium Plant Quest: Squash Step 4 Pirate Seas: Days 7, 8, 10, 11, 14, 16, 17, 19, 20, Ultimate Challenge, Daily Challenge, and Endless Challenge Wild West: Daily Challenge Modern Day: Days 2, 17, and 25 (via portal only in Days 2, and 17) Strategies This zombie is particularly dangerous in groups, as they can easily destroy your Spikerock, and they can easily overwhelm most straight-shot plants. Because of this, plants with high pierce such as Laser Bean, Fume-shroom, and Electric Peashooter are all very effective at taking out large amounts of these zombies. Lobbed-shot plants, particularly those with area of effect damage, also do very well against these zombies since their shot lob over the barrel, and they're also effective at taking out the imps inside the barrels. Great plants for this purpose include Melon-pult, Winter Melon, and Strawburst. Using Spring Bean can be somewhat good, as it throws the barrel into the water, however the Imps will still be released from the barrel and the Barrel Roller Zombie will eat the Spring Bean unless killed quickly. You can also place a Split Pea or any plant that attacks backward behind the zombie, as the Barrel Roller Zombie is vulnerable from behind. However, this is not recommended as other zombies can very easily defeat these plants. Using a Jalapeno is a decent idea as it will kill the lane of zombies and every barrel; additionally, when it destroys the barrels, the Imps will not spawn, making it a very effective instant to use when faced with many Barrel Roller Zombies. Chard Guard can also fling the barrel away, thus preventing the zombie from rolling it. However, it will not toss the barrel into water. Primal Peashooter's knock-back effect can push the barrel behind the Barrel Roller Zombie, also preventing it from rolling the barrel. Additionally, when paired with Blover, if a barrel was knocked back as Blover creates winds, it will be instantly thrown off-screen without releasing it's imps. Shrinking Violet can also be used, as a shrunken Barrel Roller Zombie will not be able to push the barrel. Gallery Plants vs. Zombies 2 HDBarrelRollerZombie.png|HD Barrel Roller Zombie Barrel Zombie.png|HD Barrel Roller Zombie pushing a barrel Barrel Roller Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Barrel Roller Zombie Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Barrel Roller Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon BRZ.png|Barrel Roller Zombie without his barrel Barrelroller.png|Hypnotized Barrel Roller Zombie PvZ2 Pirate Barrel.jpg|Barrel Roller Zombie's Barrel artwork Barrel Roller Zombie's Barrel.png|His barrel Anniversary Barrel Zombie.png|Barrel Roller Zombie's 5th anniversary costume BARRELBIRTHDAYPARTY.png|Birthdayz barrel PVZIAT Barrel Zombie Costume First Degrade.png|Birthdayz barrel first degrade PVZIAT Barrel Zombie Costume Second Degrade.png.png|Birthdayz barrel second degrade Doigiveacrapaboutquality.jpeg|A glowing Birthdayz Barrel Roller Zombie Barrel Roller Zombie Eat.jpg|A Barrel Roller Zombie eating the player's brains EVILBARRELSEATINGTHEBRAINZ.png|A barrel "eating" the player's brains ATLASES ZOMBIEPIRATEBARRELPUSHERGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites and assets A barrage of barrel roller zombies.jpg|A Piñata Party gameplay with a lot of Barrel Roller Zombies and Imps BarrelRollerinLostCity.jpg|Barrel Roller Zombie in Lost City PotioneffectedBarrelRoller.jpg|Boosted Barrel Roller Zombie Chinese version BarrelRollerAlmanacChina.png|Almanac entry Barrel roller zombie in wild west.png|Barrel Roller Zombie in Wild West Plants vs. Zombies Online 2015-11-28_18;18;08.png|Barrel Roller Zombie as shown in the Coconut Cannon mini-game event Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Barrel Roller Zombie Pirate Seas Day 7 (Ep.64)|By Trivia *When the Barrel Roller Zombie rolls over any defensive plant, he will take a little longer to kill them. This trait is shared with Pianist Zombie. **Technically, Pianist Zombie and Barrel Roller Zombie deal a lot of damage to the plants to "crush" them, unlike like how Gargantuars or All-Star Zombies do. They deal 200 damage per shot each second, which is enough to make any plant except most defensive plants instantly killed. *The player can hear the sound of a plant completely eaten when he crushes a plant. **This is also the same case as the Pianist Zombie. *A barrel can be destroyed by a Spikeweed, Spikerock, Bamboo-shoot, or Cactus while underground, but the plant will be crushed. *If Barrel Roller Zombie makes it to the Player's House with his barrel, only the barrel is shown when the screen goes black, and the barrel rolls in place. *Whenever this zombie is knocked back by Spring Bean, Reinforce-mint, Chard Guard, Holly Barrier, or Power Toss, the Barrel Roller Zombie will be separated from his barrel. *When a Barrel Roller Zombie's barrel remains after all other zombies are destroyed, the level will not end until the Imp Pirate Zombies Pirate Zombies inside it are killed. *Although the wooden barrel it uses does not conduct electricity, chain reactions can still be performed by Lightning Reed, Electric Peashooter or Fila-mint. *He is the only zombie that can appear in another world besides the Player's House in the Chinese version of the game. The other location the Barrel Roller Zombie is located in the Chinese Version is the Wild West, along with Imp Pirate Zombie. **This may be due to difficulty, since Spikeweed is very important in Wild West. This zombie is used in conjunction with Pianist Zombies to break through Spikeweeds. *The player can see the Imp Pirate Zombie's eyes through the hole in a barrel. However, they are hidden in the 5th Anniversary costume. *After the Barrel Roller Zombie gets killed, if the player refrains from destroying the barrel, it will explode by itself. *Spikeweed, Spikerock, or Cactus planted under a barrel will not be crushed if the Barrel Roller Zombie pushing it dies, is frozen, or is buttered. *His face in his Almanac icon is different than in actual gameplay. **He had this face in ''Plants vs. Zombies Online, however. *As of the 2.9 update, no matter how the barrel gets destroyed, it will always release Imp Pirate Zombies. Only the Jalapeno and lawn mowers can completely kill the Barrel Roller Zombie without the Imps coming out. *Barrel Roller Zombie with a barrel, Imp Cannon, Jetpack Zombie, Disco Jetpack Zombie, Zombie King, Fisherman Zombie, swinging Swashbuckler Zombie, and swinging Relic Hunter Zombie are the only zombies that cannot be attracted by Sweet Potato or Hot Date. *Just like the Barrel Zombie, the barrel that he pushes has three X's (XXX), representing a container of an alcoholic beverage. *Troglobite and Arcade Zombie are very similar to this zombie, except that this zombie rolls its barrel constantly while the Troglobite/Arcade Zombie pushes their objects one tile at a time. *When the Zombot Plank Walker is defeated, if there are any barrels left on the lawn that have the Imps in them, they will disappear instantly. *When the Barrel Roller Zombie is summoned from the Zombot Plank Walker's mouth or the portal, only the zombie is summoned, while the barrel just pops into existed. *Barrel Roller Zombie, Robo-Cone Zombie and Imp are the only zombies that sit down when they die. *In the Big Brainz Piñata Party event, his barrel spawns normal Imps upon destruction, not Imp Pirate Zombies. See also *Barrel *Imp Pirate Zombie *Spikeweed *Spikerock ru:Зомби с бочкойfr:Zombie Pousseur de Tonneaux Category:Shield zombies Category:Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online zombies Category:Crushing zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU zombies